


Metamorfose

by dlt_yrslf



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, deanoru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlt_yrslf/pseuds/dlt_yrslf
Summary: Esta fanfic se passa durante o episódio 6 e segue com poucas diferenças o que acontece na série, porém antecipando o beijo entre Nico e Karolina. Eu queria que o beijo tivesse acontecido nesse episódio e isso foi o que me motivou a escrever. Além disso, é POV da Nico para explorar os sentimentos dela em relação a Karolina, o que a gente não tem na série, que foca muito no que a Karolina sente apenas.





	1. Chapter 1

 

É tão estranho estar novamente na casa dos Dean. Da última vez que estive aqui, Amy ainda estava entre nós. Parece ter sido em outra vida, mas faz apenas alguns meses. Eu me afastei de todo mundo depois que ela morreu e coloquei uma armadura composta de muita roupa preta, maquiagem pesada e atitude rebelde. Eu sei que é um cliché horrível, mas me ajuda a levantar todos os dias da minha cama e seguir adiante. Eu me isolei por simplesmente me sentir incapaz de lidar com tantos olhares de pena.

Como é possível que tudo tenha mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Quando tive aquele terrível encontro com Karolina no banheiro, jamais poderia imaginar que apenas alguns dias depois, eu a estaria esperando sentada no sofá de sua casa. Ela me pegou em um momento péssimo. Tudo o que eu não queria era que alguém me visse naquele momento de fraqueza.

Eu estou tão acostumada a atacar para me defender que, mesmo vendo as lágrimas em seu rosto, eu fui incapaz de evitar as palavras amargas de saírem. Eu só queria ficar sozinha. Eu só queria que ela fosse embora. Mas Karolina prosseguiu, ameaçando expor o meu disfarce. Eu não podia  
permitir isso, logo ela que também se escondia atrás de uma mentira. Nós duas somos igualmente quebradas, o que muda são apenas as motivações e as formas como escolhemos erguer nossas defesas.

Nós sempre fomos capazes de nos enxergar através de todas as barreiras que construímos para nos protegermos de nossas inseguranças, medos e dores. A garotinha perfeita da igreja com um sorriso sempre preso ao rosto é tão personagem quanto a gótica praticante de Wicca eternamente mal-humorada. Eu sempre vi a tempestade escondida por trás daqueles aparentemente calmos olhos azuis.

Todas as palavras que dirigi a ela naquele banheiro saíram pingando sarcasmo e eu me odiei por cada uma delas. Tudo o que eu queria era me aproximar dela, segurar seu rosto em minhas mãos, enxugar pacientemente cada uma de suas lágrimas e dizer que não importa o que tenha acontecido nada era digno de fazê-la chorar. Então, ela olharia nos meus olhos, e eu veria seu precioso sorriso se abrir para mim. Não o sorriso plástico ensaiado que todos conhecem. Mas o verdadeiro, aquele capaz de iluminar qualquer escuridão.

Eu não só não fui incapaz de confortá-la como ainda lhe dei mais motivos para que chorasse e então a deixei lá sozinha. Um dia nós já fomos amigas. Eu sempre a sinto me observar como se procurasse uma brecha para se reaproximar. Eu não a mereço. O melhor era me manter bem distante dela. Karolina já tinha seus próprios problemas para lidar, não precisava dos meus também para piorar as coisas.

Eu tinha decidido me manter o mais longe possível, a evitá-la ainda mais ativamente do que já havia feito até aquele momento. Foi então que tudo aconteceu. Do dia para noite, não apenas eu e Karolina, como todo o nosso antigo grupo, estávamos presos em uma trama que mais parecia saída de algum romance de gosto altamente duvidoso. Por que eu fui aceitar o maldito convite do Alex? Eu estava tão frustrada depois daquele estúpido ritual na praia.

Como se a coisa toda já não estivesse estranha o suficiente, com a revelação de que nossos pais são criminosos envolvidos em algum tipo de culto maluco, ainda descobrimos que temos poderes. Na verdade, apenas Karolina e Molly possuem o que poderíamos chamar realmente de poderes. O restante de nós tem equipamentos que nos concedem certas habilidades. Apesar de que eu acho que ter um dinossauro não é exatamente nem uma coisa nem outra.

Alex foi o único que não teve nenhuma surpresa inesperada, nada de poderes ou equipamentos fora do comum, muito menos um animal de estimação extinto a milhares de anos. Porém, um gênio como ele não precisava de nada disso. Foi absolutamente natural seguirmos sua liderança para investigarmos nossos pais. Quando precisei de ajuda com o Cajado do Absoluto, ele foi a primeira pessoa que me veio à mente.

De todas as pessoas do nosso grupo, sem dúvidas Alex era o mais próximo a Amy. Acredito que ele tenha sido o único a sofrer com a sua morte de forma parecida como eu sofri. Tanto que nem conseguiu ir ao seu enterro. Eu senti raiva dele por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo entendi. Eu também não queria ter tido que estar lá. Foi um momento realmente muito duro, quando toda a consciência do significa aquela morte se concretiza na sua cabeça.

Quando o Alex me beijou na hora de ir embora depois de me ajudar com o Cajado do Absoluto foi totalmente inesperado, mas não necessariamente ruim, muito pelo contrário. Já fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha contato físico com alguém. Foi simples e fácil, sem nenhuma racionalização. Minha vida estava mergulhada em uma turbulência tão grande que eu acreditei que isso era o que eu precisava.

Eu só percebi o erro que eu havia cometido quando Karolina pegou a gente se beijando. O olhar triste dela me deixou com um sentimento de culpa pesado. Nós estávamos tão bem até poucos momentos atrás. Fazia tempo que eu não conversava tão relaxadamente com alguém. Eu tinha decidido me afastar dela, mas toda essa questão com nossos pais acabou por fim nos reaproximando.

Eu e Alex basicamente só conversamos sobre assuntos relacionados à investigação dos nossos pais. Nem mesmo sobre Amy, que seria um assunto de interesse comum entre a gente, nós falamos. A proximidade física com alguém era boa, mas não era suficiente. Acho que toda a preocupação gerada pela história do sequestro do Alex retardou essa minha percepção.

Eu passei boa parte da noite ao voltar para casa analisando a situação. Aquele olhar da Karolina não era desconforto por ter pegado indevidamente duas pessoas em um momento Íntimo. Quando Alex saiu, nós ficamos lá alguns momentos paradas olhando uma para outra. Minha mente corria procurando algo para dizer enquanto os segundos passavam. Eu não consegui pronunciar nenhuma palavra e ela simplesmente foi embora.

Eu fiz tudo errado. Eu só queria poder voltar para o momento em que estávamos conversando e devolver aquele brilho aos seus olhos, que combinava tão perfeitamente com seu sorriso. Eu ainda podia sentir o calor da sua pele onde os meus dedos tocaram levemente seu rosto quando eu coloquei uma mecha de cabelo perdida atrás de sua orelha.

Agora aqui estou eu, sentada no sofá dos Dean, apavorada pela ideia de ficar sozinha com Karolina. Nós combinamos de aproveitar a festa de arrecadação de fundos do Orgulho que acontecerá na Wizard para invadirmos o sistema e roubarmos o vídeo que prova que nossos pais são criminosos. Eu facilitarei o acesso de Alex para que ele possa hackear os servidores da empresa da minha família. Enquanto o restante do grupo deve nos dar cobertura para que nossos pais não desconfiem de nada.

Para reforçar a ideia da nossa amizade e tornar nosso disfarce mais convincente, pois é fundamental que os nossos pais acreditem nisso, acabou ficando combinado que eu deveria me arrumar na casa da Karolina. Alex argumentou que nós éramos muito próximas no passado e, portanto, seria o mais natural. Ela olhou para mim brevemente e deu um suspiro resignado.

\- Nico? Terra para Nico? Você está bem? – a voz da senhora Dean me trouxe de volta à realidade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A parte principal da história. O que eu mais queria escrever. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo isso. Tentei desenvolver meus detalhes favoritos da cena do quarto, adicionando algumas coisas da minha cabeça que eu acho que combinam. Eu queria fazer uma Nico se descobrindo apaixonada. Espero ter conseguido e que não tenha ficado muito exagerado. Eu queria que fosse um capítulo romântico e fofinho.

\- Desculpa, senhora Dean! Eu estava distraída. – respondi rapidamente. 

\- Percebi. Eu que te peço desculpas. Karolina levou uma eternidade no banho. – ela disse com simpatia.

\- Tudo bem. Ainda temos bastante tempo até a festa. – eu disse tentando parecer tranquila.

\- Acredito que você ainda se lembre do caminho até o quarto de Karolina, certo? – a senhora Dean perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Eu já lhe avisei que você está subindo. – ela complementou já se retirando da sala.

\- Lembro sim. Obrigada, senhora Dean. – minha voz saiu quase como um sussurro.

Depois que a mãe de Karolina se retirou me deixando sozinha na sala, eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Não havia motivo para eu me sentir tão nervosa. Eu conheço Karolina desde pequena. Temos anos de amizade. Eu sei exatamente quem ela é e ela sabe exatamente quem eu sou. Não há porque deixar uma situação estranha se colocar entre o que a gente sente uma pela outra. Eu achei que a havia perdido, que nunca mais voltaríamos a ser amigas, mas eu estava errada. O que nós tínhamos nunca iria mudar. Bastaram alguns minutos de conversa real para tudo voltar ao seu devido lugar.

\- Respira Nico. Tudo vai ficar bem. Você não tem nada a temer. – repeti para mim mesma em voz baixa.

Ao colocar meu pé no primeiro degrau de escada, eu já podia sentir meu coração acelerado. As palmas das minhas mãos estavam suadas e a minha boca completamente seca. Eu subi as escadas lentamente, a minha respiração estava curta e pesada. Ao entrar no corredor e visualizar a porta do quarto de Karolina, eu senti meu coração batendo em meus ouvidos. Minhas pernas pareciam pesadas como chumbo, parecia extremamente difícil dar mais um passo sequer.

\- Nico, você está sendo idiota. Não existe motivo para esse medo todo. Acalme-se. – repeti mentalmente encarando o caminho a minha frente. - Do outro lado daquela porta é só Karolina, sua velha amiga de sempre. A garota que gostava de brincar de fazer penteados no seu cabelo quando vocês eram crianças. – a lembrança me fez sorrir e me acalmou um pouco.

Ao chegar à porta dei três batidas rápidas sucessivas e aguardei. A resposta demorou alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade. Eu já estava prestes a bater novamente quando ouvi a voz de Karolina me mandando entrar. Ela não veio atender a porta e sua voz parecia meio distante. Eu coloquei a minha mão na maçaneta, mas não conseguia mover mais nenhum outro músculo. Quando olhei para baixo vi que os nódulos dos meus dedos estavam brancos.

Empurrei a porta lentamente e entrei no quarto. Olhei de um lado para o outro, confusa porque não conseguia ver Karolina em lugar nenhum. Então, eu a vi vindo em minha direção e senti que todo o ar ao meu redor de repente sumiu. Ela estava vestida com um roupão de banho, seu cabelo dourado preso de forma bagunçada e seu sorriso era resplandecente. Ela me abraçou e minha mente ficou em branco. Seu cheiro e calor estavam em volta de mim. Eu sabia que deveria soltá-la, mas eu queria que o momento durasse mais. Eu queria que fosse eterno. Eu enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço e ela em resposta envolveu meu corpo em braços com mais força. Ela ficou em silêncio me segurando. Parecia que ela poderia ficar assim para sempre, sem questionar, apenas me segurando.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Nico? - ela perguntou quando eu por fim quebrei o abraço.

\- Precisa de motivo para querer um abraço da minha melhor amiga? – eu respondi tentando um tom de brincadeira sem sucesso.

\- Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, seja para conversar ou apenas para um abraço. – ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. - Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar. Sempre. – ela completou com as duas mãos segurando os meus ombros.

\- Obrigada! Eu estava com tanto medo. – minha voz era apenas um sussurro. – Eu não queria que ficasse um clima estranho entre a gente por causa do Alex. – respondi a pergunta silenciosa que vi em seu rosto.

\- Não tem clima estranho nenhum. Alex é seu namorado. Eu devia ter sido mais cuidadosa quando fui chamar vocês. Fazer algum tipo de barulho. Sei lá. – ela respondeu tirando as suas mãos do meu ombro e desviando seus olhos para o chão.

\- Alex e eu não somos namorados. É só... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

\- Você não me deve nenhuma explicação. – ela devolveu rapidamente.

\- Eu faço questão. Você é minha melhor amiga e eu estou realmente feliz por temos nos reaproximado. Não vou deixar nada estragar isso. Um garoto estúpido não vai ficar entre a gente. – ela voltou a me olhar nos olhos com um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios. – Eu errei ao afastar você de mim. Não vou fazer essa besteira novamente. – em resposta ela passou os dedos com suavidade pela lateral do meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos me inclinando levemente ao toque.

\- É melhor você começar a se arrumar ou vamos acabar nos atrasando. Tudo está bem entre nós. Melhores amigas para sempre. – ela disse com um suspiro ao recolher sua mão depois de alguns segundos.

\- Melhores amigas para sempre. – eu repeti com uma agradável sensação de alívio.

\- Cadê suas coisas? Eu esperava que você chegasse aqui com uma mala gigante. – ela disse em tom divertido.

\- Caramba! Acho que esqueci lá embaixo. Vou lá buscar, já volto. – respondi saindo correndo e ouvindo a risada dela atrás de mim.

Minha bolsa estava exatamente onde eu a deixei, no chão ao lado do sofá. Quando eu voltei para o quarto, Karolina estava em frente ao espelho se penteando. Eu coloquei minha bolsa em cima da sua cama e comecei a separar tudo o que iria precisar.

Eu saí do banheiro enrolada em uma tolha e senti um olhar intenso de Karolina sobre mim. Isso me deixou com um pouco de vergonha, talvez eu devesse ter levado o vestido para o banheiro ou então pedido um roupão para ela.

\- Acho que é melhor eu seguir o seu exemplo e me pentear antes de colocar o vestido. – disse me sentindo um pouco boba.

\- Senta aqui. Deixa que eu arrumo o seu cabelo. Como nos velhos tempos. – ela respondeu se levantando para que eu sentasse em frente ao espelho.

\- Espero que você tenha se tornado mais habilidosa nisso. – eu disse sorrindo enquanto me posicionava.

\- Senhorita Nico Minoru! – ela exclamou com falsa indignação.

\- Senhorita Karolina Dean! – eu respondi no mesmo tom.

Então, estávamos rindo e o clima entre a gente era leve e agradável. O toque de Karolina é gentil no meu cabelo, quase como um cafuné. Suas unhas raspavam de leve o meu couro cabeludo enquanto ela separada as mechas, usando seus dedos como pente. Ela realmente havia aprendido como pentear alguém, o que era perceptível pelo próprio toque intrincado que ela fez em si mesma.

\- Pronto, senhorita Minoru. Fiz um bom trabalho? – ela perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

\- Bom? Você fez um excelente trabalho, senhorita Dean. – eu disse me levantando e me posicionando em frente ao espelho para olhar a parte de trás. – Coisa de profissional. Quando foi que você ficou tão boa nisso?

\- Tutorial no Youtube? Aguenta aí que eu vou pegar outro espelho para você ver melhor. – ela disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu aproveitei que Karolina foi até o banheiro pegar o espelho para rapidamente entrar no meu vestido. Eu não me sentia muito confortável com a ideia de ficar apenas de calcinha e sutiã na frente dela. Eu sei que é uma coisa boba, mas não conseguia evitar.

Estar perto da Karolina era uma montanha russa tão grande, momentos de pura tranquilidade alternados com outros de puro nervosismo. Ainda bem que escolhi trazer um vestido que consigo colocar sem precisar de ajuda. Parece que meu subconsciente já estava preparado.

\- Já se vestiu? Que rápida. – comentou Karolina ao voltar, e então se posicionou atrás de mim para que eu pudesse ver melhor a parte de trás do meu cabelo.

\- É um vestido bem prático. - eu respondi enquanto terminava de me olhar no espelho. - Hora da maquiagem. – eu completei me dirigindo até a cama para pegar o que iria precisar.

Quando comecei a me maquiar pude ver através do espelho Karolina tirando o roupão de banho para vestir seu próprio vestido. Por mais que eu não quisesse ficar olhando foi algo que simplesmente não pude evitar. Era como se meu corpo tivesse vontade própria. Cada músculo ficou completamente paralisado e meus olhos estavam fixos nela, era impossível de desviar, era difícil até mesmo piscar. Cada centímetro de Karolina Dean é tão incrivelmente perfeito.

\- Nico, pode fechar para mim? – ela pediu virada de costas para mim.

O fecho do vestido era curto, já que ele tinha um generoso decote na parte de trás, que deixava a maior parte das costas exposta. Usei os poucos passos que precisei dar do espelho até onde ela estava para tentar controlar a minha respiração. Minhas mãos estavam suando e eu acho que tremiam um pouco. Eu precisava me acalmar.

Eu segurei o fecho com cuidado e comecei a puxar lentamente para cima. Meus dedos roçaram brevemente na pele de suas costas nuas. Ela é tão quente. Pena durou tão pouco. Eu só queria sentir mais da sua pele sobre os meus dedos.

\- Nico Minoru, esses são pensamentos bastante inconvenientes para se ter em relação a sua melhor amiga. Pare já com isso. – eu gritei comigo mesma mentalmente.

Eu voltei para frente do espelho e retomei o que estava fazendo. Alguns poucos instantes depois, Karolina se posicionou atrás de mim no espelho para começar a fazer a sua própria maquiagem. Eu precisei de toda a concentração e autocontrole possíveis para não acabar com o rosto todo borrado.

Fazer maquiagem dentro de um carro em movimento se tornou a coisa mais fácil do mundo comparado a isso. Porém, apesar de me sentir nervosa dividindo o espelho com ela, também era agradável. Além de poder observá-la sem parecer estranho, eu gostava de ver como nós duas pareciamos juntas.

Aparentemente, Karolina estava na mesma linha de pensamento que eu, pois por mais de uma vez eu percebi que ela também estava contemplando o nosso reflexo. Havia um sorriso levemente satisfeito em seu rosto.

Ao terminarmos de nos maquiar começamos a colocar brincos, colares, pulseiras e anéis uma na outra. Ninguém precisou pedir a ninguém, foi tão inexplicavelmente natural. Ela escolheu o par de brincos que eu deveria usar. Apesar de termos estilos bem diferentes, ela acertou brilhantemente na escolha, combinou perfeitamente com o meu vestido e o penteado do meu cabelo.

Karolina segurou a minha mão enquanto escolhia um anel para mim, ela levou seu tempo contemplando as opções.

\- Respira. Respira. Respira... – era só o que eu conseguia pensar.

Ela estava tão perto de mim, eu podia sentir a sua respiração no meu rosto, e mais uma vez o cheiro dela estava me envolvendo completamente. Seu toque na minha mão era suave, ela a acariciava gentilmente de forma distraída. Após fazer suas escolhas, Karolina deslizou lentamente cada um dos anéis pelos meus dedos. Eu podia senti-la olhando para mim enquanto fazia isso, mas não fui capaz de encará-la, mantive o olhar fixo em nossas mãos.

\- Pode me ajudar com o fecho do cordão? – Karolina perguntou ficando novamente de frente para o espelho.

Apesar de estar de cabelo preso, alguns fios soltos em seu pescoço me deram a justificativa perfeita para que eu pudesse passear com meus dedos pela área. Karolina era mais alta do que eu, assim sendo não conseguia ver o nosso reflexo no espelho. Acho que isso me permitiu uma sensação maior de liberdade. Foram alguns poucos segundos preciosos.

Depois disso, nós sentamos na cama para colocar nossos sapatos. Estava quase na hora de irmos para festa. Esses eram meus últimos momentos tranquilos antes das varias horas estressantes que aguardavam todos nós, mas principalmente eu e Alex que estaríamos no centro da ação.

\- Está dando para ouvir as engrenagens do seu cérebro. Nervosa pela perspectiva de ajudar a hackear a empresa da família? – Karolina disse em tom de brincadeira.

\- Um pouco. Eu nunca me dei muito bem com a minha mãe. Mas, apesar de tudo, agora a gente estava se entendendo melhor. Esse lance dela me ensinar a usar o cajado. – eu respondi sentindo um certo desânimo.

\- Isso é engraçado. Você que sempre foi a rebelde se dando bem com a sua mãe e eu que sempre fui a certinha... – ela disse enquanto calçava sua sandália.

\- O que? Virou rebelde? – eu disse rindo abertamente.

\- Qual é a graça? Você acha que eu não posso ser rebelde? – ela respondeu me encarando nos olhos e sorrindo.

\- Você pode ser o que você quiser. Eu sei que você tem muito mais aí dentro do que deixa transparecer. E eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado para te apoiar. – eu disse segurando suas mãos e espelhando seu sorriso.

\- Algo de bom teve essa loucura toda que nos aconteceu... – ela prosseguiu.

\- Além de ter nos reaproximado? – eu a interrompi perguntando animadamente.

\- Está relacionado, na verdade. Eu me sinto mais livre para ser quem eu quero e ser honesta sobre com quem eu quero estar. - ela disse e depois ficou me olhando pacientemente como se estivesse aguardando uma resposta.

Karolina disse o que eu realmente acho que ela disse? Não era possível. Eu só podia estar entendendo errado. Alguém tão perfeita como ela se declarando para mim?

Os segundos estavam passando e ela continuava a me observar calmamente. Havia uma leve sugestão de sorriso nos seus lábios. Eu a vi passar a língua pelo lábio inferior e morde-lo, denunciando levemente sua expecativa. Eu sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, dizer alguma coisa. Mas eu estava paralisada. Eram tantos desejos e pensamentos misturados na minha mente.

\- Eu... - foi tudo o que saiu antes que eu fosse interrompida.

\- Olá meninas! Vocês estão prontas? - Molly entrou como um furacão no quarto acompanhada de Gert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês acharam que o beijo sairia neste capítulo? Espero ter conseguido fazer vocês acreditarem que sim. Deixe um comentário respondendo a questão o que estão achando da história. Próximo capítulo deve ser o último. O que será que vai rolar na festinha do Orgulho?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao final. Mas antes de entregar o beijo que vocês estão esperando, eu tento fazer um angst de leve. Alex é babaca, Karolina e Nico fazem besteira e Gert é a amiga que todos nós merecemos.
> 
> Deixe nos comentários o que vocês acharam da história. É minha primeira fanfic concluída e também a primeira vez que escrevo uma cena de beijo.

\- Acho que elas ainda não estão prontas não, Molly. Vem, vamos esperar lá embaixo. – Gert disse apressadamente.  
  
\- Por que? Elas parecem prontas. – Molly retrucou.  
  
\- Molly não discuta comigo. Esperaremos lá embaixo. – Gert disse em tom firme para Molly. – Desculpa a invasão, meninas. Podem terminar sem pressa. – ela completou olhando para nós.  
  
\- Molly está certa. Já estamos prontas, certo Nico? – Karolina respondeu já se dirigindo a porta sem esperar por uma resposta minha.  
  
\- Nico, você está bem? Você parece mais pálida do que o normal. – Gert perguntou em voz baixa. Estávamos andando alguns passos atrás de Molly e Karolina.  
  
\- Eu estou bem. – respondi apesar do abismo que sentia em meu estômago.  
  
\- Desculpa por ter interrompido vocês, eu não fazia ideia que... – Gert começou a dizer em tom aflito.  
  
\- Você não tem motivos para se desculpar. – eu interrompi Gert, dando graças a Deus que a nossa chegada ao carro daria um fim naquela conversa incômoda.  
  
Nós tínhamos combinado de irmos todos juntos em uma limusine alugada para isso, mais uma parte do nosso disfarce para a missão desta noite. Ao chegar ao carro, Karolina parou e aguardou até todos nos acomodarmos para entrar também. Gert e Chase sentaram no banco em que estava Chase, deixando para mim e Karolina o lugar onde estava Alex. Era muito estranho estar sentada entre os dois. O braço de Alex sobre  
o meu ombro só piorou a situação.  
  
Karolina passou a parte inicial do trajeto olhando fixamente pela janela, enquanto Gert me encarava com um olhar desconfortável em seu rosto. O braço de Alex pesava como chumbo e eu só queria que ele o retirasse, porém eu não conseguia pensar em nada para fazê-lo retirar deixar as coisas ainda mais estranhas. Para completar, Alex ainda resolveu se virar do nada e me beijar na frente de todos.  
  
\- Champanhe de graça? Que maravilha! – Karolina disse de repente pegando a garrafa a sua frente e abrindo. Até onde eu sabia, ela não tinha o hábito de beber.  
  
\- Ei, garotinha da igreja, vamos com calma que isso aí não é água não. – disse Chase um pouco chocado com a atitude de Karolina.  
  
\- Acho que o meu tempo como garotinha de igreja acabou no momento que descobrimos que nossos pais são assassinos, não acha? – ela retrucou com voz amarga. – Vamos lá, pessoal! Não sejam tão caretas, vamos nos  
divertir um pouco. – ela prosseguiu em um tom mais ameno.  
  
\- Bom, Nico e eu não podemos entrar nessa brincadeira. Precisamos estar bem sóbrios para a missão. – Alex respondeu por mim, como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o suficientes.  
  
\- Você agora é o porta-voz da Nico? Ela perdeu a capacidade de falar por si mesma. – Karolina respondeu em tom irônico. O álcool parecia estar fazendo seu trabalho rápido.  
  
\- Karolina, melhor você ir um pouco mais devagar com isso aí ou a gente vai acabar terminando a noite tendo que segurar seu cabelo enquanto você vomita. – Alex retrucou rapidamente.  
  
\- Chegamos, pessoal! – eu disse aliviada que aquele pesadelo de viagem tinha acabado. Vamos, Alex! – eu disse o empurrando para sairmos logo, só para me arrepender em seguida, ao tomar consciência do que aquilo  
pareceu.  
  
\- Posso levar a garrafa? – ouvi Karolina perguntar para o motorista da limusine.  
  
\- À vontade, princesa. A noite de vocês promete, hein! – o motorista respondeu.  
  
\- Karolina, o que não vai faltar nessa festa é bebida. Não precisamos chamar atenção desnecessária com você chegando com uma garrafa de champanhe na mão. – disse Alex indo em sua direção e tirando a garrafa  
da sua mão.  
  
Ela ficou olhando para ele sem dizer nenhuma palavra, era possível ver a raiva queimando dentro dela, seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. Eu devia ter impedido o Alex de falar aquilo. Desde que ele falou pela primeira vez, eu deveria tê-lo feito calar a boca. Eu não poderia ter o deixado falar todas aquelas coisas. Mas aqui estava eu em completo silêncio. Como tudo se tornou essa bagunça?  
  
\- Parem com isso. Alex e Nico entrem logo de uma vez, eu e Chase cuidaremos da Karolina. – Gert disse com firmeza.  
  
\- Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim. – Karolina respondeu entrando apressadamente antes de todo mundo.  
  
\- Não se preocupe, Nico. A gente vai ficar de olho nela. – Gert disse em voz baixa colocando a mão no meu ombro.  
  
\- Ótimo, Gert. Nada pode sair errado esta noite. – Alex respondeu mais uma vez por mim, isso estava se tornando um hábito irritante.

  
\- Você pode parar com isso? – eu disse em um resmungo baixo depois que Gert, Chase e Molly entraram nos deixando sozinhos.  
  
\- Isso o que? Por que você está irritada comigo? Sua amiga Karolina é que está fazendo besteira. – Alex respondeu com tranquilidade. – Vem, vamos entrar logo de uma vez. – ele completou já me puxando pela mão.  
  
O plano era basicamente eu e Alex ficarmos andando juntos pela festa como um casal para reforçar a ideia de que estávamos namorando, assim ninguém acharia estranho quando desaparecêssemos por alguns momentos e depois voltássemos à festa. Nada mais normal do que um casal adolescente se enfiar em algum canto isolado para ficar se agarrando. Isso dava uma boa cobertura para o caso de sermos pego no meio da missão.  
  
Enquanto andava de forma automática com Alex fazendo o nosso teatrinho, cumprimentando ocasionalmente um ou outro convidado, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido com Karolina. Fomos do céu ao inferno em algumas horas e eu simplesmente era incapaz de entender o motivo. Tudo tinha sido tão gentil e carinhoso entre a gente enquanto nos arrumávamos para festa, mas depois Karolina ficou tão mal-humorada, eu nunca a tinha visto assim. Ela é uma pessoa muito mais da tristeza resignada do que da raiva inflamada.  
  
\- Nico, o que está acontecendo com você? – a voz irritada de Alex me tirou dos meus pensamentos.  
  
\- Não há nada comigo. – respondi de forma ríspida.  
  
\- Você está completamente aérea. Fazendo tudo no piloto automático. Eu conheço você. – ele continuou insistindo.  
  
\- Alex, esses eventos são muito chatos. Só isso. E você sabe o quanto eu detesto socializar. – eu respondi pontuando a última palavra com bastante desprezo.  
  
\- Eu sei, eu sei. Não deve demorar muito. Nós já circulamos bastante. Agora é só encontrar a brecha ideal para nos ausentarmos. – ele  
respondeu.  
  
Tendo me livrado da perseguição do Alex, voltei aos meus pensamentos sobre a situação com Karolina, eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo e, principalmente, descobrir como resolver isso. De longe, eu vi Karolina discutindo com Gert . Ela parecia bastante irritada, tendo saído andando e deixando-a falando sozinha. Gert estava tentando cumprir o que ela havia dito sobre cuidar de Karolina, mas não estava sendo uma missão fácil. Eu teria que encontrar uma forma de agradecê-la no futuro.  
  
Continuei a observar Karolina, vendo quando ela pegou uma garrafa de vodka e entrou por uma porta que ocultava uma escada que levava ao telhado. Aquilo realmente me preocupou. Eu não poderia deixá-la assim bebendo sozinha. Eu precisava falar com Gert para ir atrás de Karolina ou até mesmo Chase serviria. Mas eu não queria falar sobre isso na frente do Alex. Tudo o que eu não precisava era ouvir mais besteiras dele.  
  
A única forma que encontrei de me livrar ao menos momentaneamente de Alex foi usar a boa e velha desculpa do banheiro. Chegando lá mandei uma mensagem para Gert pedindo para que ela fosse me encontrar. Os minutos estavam se passando e nada de uma resposta, eu já estava quase desistindo quando ela apareceu.  
  
\- O que houve, Nico? Qual a emergência e por que você me pediu para encontrá-la no banheiro? – Gert chegou perguntando.  
  
\- Eu vi Karolina pegar uma garrafa de vodka e ir para o telhado. Não podemos deixá-la lá bebendo sozinha. E eu te chamei aqui porque não queria falar nada na frente do Alex, ele já foi idiota demais com ela. – eu expliquei.  
  
\- Por que me chamar e não ir você mesma lá? Eu não sei o que está acontecendo entre vocês, mas com certeza tem algo acontecendo, e é a causa desse comportamento tão incomum da Karolina. – Gert respondeu calmamente.  
  
\- Eu não posso. Eu tenho uma missão com Alex, esqueceu? – eu tentei me justificar.  
  
\- O que é mais importante para você? A missão ou Karolina? – Gert me perguntou olhando nos meus olhos e segurando meus dois ombros.  
  
\- Karolina. – respondi imediatamente. Era uma pergunta ridícula.  
  
\- Vá buscar sua garota, Nico! – Gert disse sorrindo.  
  
Eu saí daquele banheiro me sentindo atordoada pelas palavras de Gert e fui andando diretamente em direção à escada que dava acesso ao terraço. Ela realmente se referiu a Karolina como minha garota? Ela  
disse que não sabia o que estava rolando entre a gente, mas que esse era o motivo de Karolina estar tão estranha. Por que eu sempre a fazia sofrer? Eu não merecia alguém como ela. Talvez realmente fosse melhor me manter afastada, mas só depois de resolver a situação de hoje.  
  
\- Onde você está indo? – Alex disse segurando o meu braço.  
  
\- Eu tenho uma questão para resolver. – respondi rapidamente.  
  
\- Como assim? Nós temos uma missão para cumprir. Não podemos perder esta chance. – Alex retrucou.  
  
\- Eu não vou demorar. Eu simplesmente preciso resolver isso agora. – eu disse já saindo andando.  
  
Ao fechar atrás de mim a porta que dava acesso à escada, senti toda a convicção escorrer para fora do meu corpo. Eu passei alguns momentos paralisada olhando em direção à escada, sem conseguir dar mais um passo sequer. A sensação era muito pior do que a que eu havia sentido horas antes na casa de Karolina. Mas eu precisava ir até lá e aguentar o que quer que fosse que ela tinha para jogar em cima de mim. Se isso a fizer se sentir melhor, eu não me importo de levar alguns insultos merecidos no meio da cara.  
  
Foi me segurando neste último pensamento que eu subi cada um dos degraus que levavam ao terraço. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte que parecia que ia sair pela boca. Tomei alguns minutos parada em  
frente à porta para tentar controlar a minha respiração irregular. Minha boca estava seca e parecia que minha garganta estava fechando. A palma da minha mão estava suada quando finalmente segurei a maçaneta.  
  
\- Coragem, Nico. Você precisa fazer isso. É a coisa certa. Com sorte, ela vai estar com tanta raiva que vai acabar descendo só para te evitar. Seu objetivo é fazê-la sair daqui. – eu disse para mim mesma.  
  
Karolina estava de costa perto da mureta de proteção. A garrafa de vodka já estava pela metade. Ela observava fixamente a cidade, era uma vista bonita, mas duvido que ela realmente estivesse prestando atenção. De tempos em tempos, ela leva a garrafa à boca e tomava mais um gole. Ela não pareceu ter notado a minha presença e eu não sabia o que falar para começar.  
  
\- Posso beber com você? – foi o que eu disse muito estupidamente.  
  
\- A ideia é fazê-la parar de beber e o que você faz? Se oferecer para beber junto. Muito esperta, Nico. – eu briguei mentalmente comigo mesma.  
  
\- Você não deveria estar aqui. Você deveria estar com Alex. Vocês têm uma missão a cumprir. – ela respondeu ainda de costas para mim.  
  
\- Eu estava preocupada com você. Não queria te deixar aqui sozinha, ainda mais bebendo. – eu disse caminhando lentamente em sua direção. – Me desculpa se eu fiz algo errado. Eu sei que é péssimo pedir desculpa  
sem saber o motivo, já que o principio disso é o reconhecimento do erro. Mas eu preciso que você me desculpe por seja lá o que eu tenha feito de errado e converse comigo. – eu completei parando atrás delas, a poucos passos de distância.  
  
\- O erro foi meu. Eu confundi as coisas e disse o que não deveria. Pior ainda, quando você não reagiu da maneira que eu desejava, acabei agindo como uma idiota. Eu sou uma amiga terrível. Eu queria que você gostasse de mim como eu gosto de você, eu realmente achei que houvesse uma chance de algo mais entre a gente. – Karolina disse e eu sabia que ela estava chorando.  
  
\- Eu... – comecei a dizer ao encostar uma mão no seu ombro.  
  
\- Você não precisa explicar nada, Nico. – Karolina disse virando de frente para mim e me interrompendo. - Eu só espero que você possa me desculpar e que o meu erro não estrague a nossa amizade para sempre. – e continuou apoiando suas mãos na mureta e dão um impulso para sentar sobre ela.  
  
Foi uma péssima ideia, pois ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Eu ainda tentei segurá-la, mas acabei ficando apenas com a sua pulseira na mão. Foi o momento mais aterrador da minha vida. Lagrimas embasavam a minha visão. Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de  
acontecer. Como eu poderia perdê-la de uma forma tão estúpida? Então, de repente havia um clarão diante de mim.  
  
\- VOCÊ PODE VOAR???? MEU DEUS, VOCÊ PODE VOAR!!! – eu gritei.  
  
\- Parece que sim. Ainda bem, né? Senão eu estaria agora morta lá embaixo. – Karolina disse sorrindo.  
  
\- Nem diga isso. Você me deu o maior susto da minha vida. – eu disse estendendo minha mão para puxá-la de volta para o terraço.  
  
\- Desculpa. – ela pegou minha mão e me deixou puxá-la. – Isso fechou com chave de ouro a minha lista de atitudes idiotas de hoje. – ela completou passando seus dedos para secar meu rosto molhado.  
  
Ela estava tão perto e seu toque era tão quente e gentil. Eu podia ouvir meu próprio sangue pulsando em meus ouvidos. Karolina estava me olhando com tanto carinho e cuidado. Mesmo em sua forma luminosa, seus olhos mantinham aquela cor azul familiar. Eu senti que poderia passar o resto da minha vida olhando para eles. Eu estendi minha mão e toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos meus dedos. Ela se inclinou ao toque, fechou os olhos brevemente e suspirou. Então, eu corri minha mão para base do seu pescoço e a puxei para mim.  
  
\- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos um pouco incrédula.  
  
\- Absoluta. – eu respondi com convicção.  
  
Eu não precisei mais puxá-la o resto do caminho. Ela fechou a distância entre a gente rapidamente. Porém, o toque dos seus lábios nos meus foi surpreendentemente delicado. Eu não esperava um primeiro beijo tão gentil. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, senti que não poderia ter sido diferente. Essa era a minha Karolina, sempre tão amável.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, Karolina tirou as mãos do meu rosto e as colocou sobre a minha cintura me puxando para mais perto. Eu passei meus braços sobre os seus ombros, então nossos corpos estavam completamente unidos. Ela então passou lentamente a língua sobre os meus lábios pedindo passagem.  
  
Era difícil acreditar que eu estava realmente beijando Karolina Dean. Eu soltei um gemido involuntário quando senti sua língua pela primeira vez encostar na minha e ela sorriu em resposta. Ela conduziu o beijo de modo lento, mas intenso. Nossas línguas dançavam em uma sincronia perfeita. Eu nunca tinha tido com um beijo com aquele antes.  
  
\- Acho que você deveria voltar para festa. –ela disse ao interromper o beijo, mas sem me afastar dela.  
  
\- Por que? – eu perguntei confusa.  
  
\- Você e Alex têm uma missão a cumprir, lembra? – ela respondeu tranquilamente.  
  
\- Eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar com você. – eu respondi em um tom quase infantil.  
  
\- Eu sei. Eu também quero ficar com você. Por mim, a gente ficaria se beijando neste telhado para sempre. Você tem ideia de há quanto tempo eu sonho em ficar assim com você? – ela disse passando uma mão no meu rosto, seus olhos eram intensos nos meus.  
  
Eu a puxei para mim e a beijei novamente. Desta vez foi bem diferente, eu não era delicada e gentil como ela. Foi um beijo cheio de necessidade, um tanto quanto bagunçado. Eu queria transmitir tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento através dele. Tudo que eu simplesmente não conseguia colocar em palavras, tudo que eu não conseguia racionalizar.  
  
Quando nos separamos ambas estávamos sem fôlego. Ela olhava para mim com um sorriso imenso, era impossível não sorrir de volta. Sua luz parecia ainda mais forte. Eu estendi a pulseira para ela e só então ela pareceu lembrar que estava com o seu poder ativo. Porém, mesmo sem estar brilhando, ela ainda parecia iluminada para mim. Foi então que eu percebi que havia sido assim durante toda a minha vida.  
  
\- O que foi? Por que você está me olhando com esse sorrisão? – ela perguntou.  
  
\- Karolina Dean, você é o meu sol. – eu respondi olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
\- Quem diria que Nico Minoru seria tão romântica. – ela disse em tom divertido. – Você é a lua da minha vida. – ela completou com um sorriso amplo.  
  
\- Game Of Thrones? Sério?  - eu disse com falsa indignação.  
  
\- Foi o que deu para fazer de improviso. – ela respondeu passando a mão pelo pescoço.  
  
\- Hora de descer. Mas depois nós vamos conversar com calma. Não quero mais nenhum mal-entendido entre a gente. – eu disse lhe dando um último beijo.  
  
\- Nem eu. – ela disse pegando a minha mão e me puxando em direção a porta.  
  
Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas e em um silêncio confortável. Entre um degrau e outro trocávamos olhares e sorrisos. Eu não poderia estar me sentindo mais feliz. Por uma ou duas pensei em pressionar Karolina  
contra o corrimão e lhe dar um último beijo. Nem tínhamos nos separado ainda e eu já sentia falta dos seus lábios sobre os meus.  
  
\- Aí estão minhas meninas. Parece que enfim se acertaram. – recebemos as boas-vindas entusiasmadas de Gert que nos esperava no fim da escada.  
  
\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei um pouco ríspida.  
  
\- Salvando sua a pele, já que o Alex queria vir atrás de você. – ela devolveu rápida, mas mantendo o bom humor.  
  
\- Desculpa! Eu não quis ser grosseira. Você tem sido um anjo conosco hoje. Ficou de olho na Karolina e se não fosse pelo seu conselho não estaríamos aqui. – eu respondi arrependida.  
  
\- Eu também preciso me desculpar. Você só estava tentando me ajudar e eu fui absolutamente rude. – Karolina disse timidamente.  
  
\- Relaxem. O importante é que vocês se acertaram. Agora retoquem esses batons e vamos voltar para festa porque ainda temos uma missão a cumprir. – ela disse sorrindo. – Não precisam ficar assim envergonhadas. Vocês são um casal tão lindinho, sabiam? Meu Deanoru. – e concluiu saindo e nos deixando confusas.  
  
\- Ela criou um nome de ship para gente? – eu perguntei incrédula.  
  
\- Parece que sim. Gert é a nossa primeira shipper. – Karolina respondeu me dando um beijo


End file.
